Children of Darkness
by xRYDERx
Summary: When an organization shrouded in mystery means Robin harm the Dark Knight calls in some unwanted help. A vampire named Sage and all the darkness that follows close behind her including creatures the team could never imagine in their wildest dreams. Robinx? OcxOc
1. SAGE

**Warning, Rated M for: Murder, mentions of rape, swearing, possible pedophilia, the harm and possible death of main characters, slash and fem/slash.**

"_What a beautiful sight. Here you lay before me, dying, and I stand before you, the only being in the world capable of saving your life. Although if you ask me whatever it is you've been doing until now could not have possibly been considered living. I have been here for a time, with my brothers, and I have seen you. You run around town behind your dear mother, balancing a brother and sister on each hip, eyes drinking in the beauty of your prison. You appreciate the beauty of this city like no other, I see that. I wonder if you've ever seen the outside of these great walls. Have you ever wanted to? I bet you have. I'd wager you'd like nothing better than to escape this world. To live freely, travelling and discovering the beauty of the night: to drown in a world of love and art and magic. Is that what you'd like? I can give it to you. Save your soul, rescue you from this imprisoned life. All you need to do is ask this of me, and I will allow you to walk by my side as a goddess. I shall grant you the life you have always desired. Is this what you want? Oh, silly me, here I've been prattling on and there you lay half dead already. You probably can't even speak, can you? No I suppose not. Well I see you blinking and your fingers twitching. If you wish not to die, simply nod your head once. That is all the assurance I shall need. Go on. Just once."_

_She nodded once. It was painful and for a second. While she lay in a pool of her own blood and sweat, and other bodily fluids, she wondered if he saw the motion at all. The feeling of a figure sweeping down beside her told her otherwise._

"_Do not worry, my child," he cooed into her ear. "It will only hurt for a short while longer. Afterward you need not feel pain ever again. Just close your eyes and I shall save you."_

_His lips pressed against her neck in a smile. His hands gently caressed her hair. He uttered calming words. She obeyed. She closed her eyes. _

_Not much long after, all life left her body._

* * *

Blood trailed out of the alley and into the sewer. A foul thought appeared in the Boy Wonder's head, but all the same he pushed it back with the bile and tapped his communicator.

"_Robin to Batman, I found the trail."_

"_Good work. I'll be there shortly."_

Robin said nothing more and vanished into the shadows. He and Batman were in pursuit of an unknown criminal who had been killing his victims by slashing their throats and hanging them upside down by the feet in order to drain their blood. The only problem was that there were no traces of blood in the alleys where their bodies were found still hanging the next day.

Tonight there was a call to the Gotham City Police Department about a scream somewhere near Crime Alley. They'd come to investigate and decided it would benefit their cause if they split up. Luckily Robin's route passed by the only clinic in Park Row and he stopped by through the back in order to talk to the head doctor, Leslie Thompkins.

She confirmed hearing a man yell for help but as the only doctor in Crime Alley she couldn't leave with a room full of patients. If she left even for a second her office would become a war zone. Robin understood completely and followed her direction to this spot, where he now awaited his partner's arrival.

Everything about this disappearance was off. The body was nowhere in sight, blood was splattered everywhere, and this time there was a scream. There was never a report of a scream before, so why this time? Did the murderer mess up? Did someone see him? Were there now two victims? Would they ever be able to catch him?

Robin shook his head. Of course they'd catch him, they were Batman and Robin, The Dynamic Duo, the Dark Knight and the Boy Wonder. No one escaped Gotham's two best detectives… Aside from Catwoman.

He was still anxious after the events that had transpired on New Year's Eve. Not to mention that confusing kiss he received from Zatana. Robin swiped his bottom lip with his thumb and sighed in aggravation. Uncertainty overwhelmed him.

A few drunkards were approaching the alley, prompting the bird to move farther back into the alley. A crunch beneath his boot warned him that he'd stepped on something. Once the three loud men passed by he reached down for the object. Batman chose this moment to drop down beside him.

"Is this-"

"A tooth," Batman confirmed, taking it gingerly between his thumb and index finger. It was indeed a large white incisor, slightly curved and a little over two inches.

"There's blood on it," Robin noticed aloud. "What kind of creature do you think that belongs to?"

The older vigilante regarded his protégé for a moment before slipping the tooth into an evidence bag he fished from his utility belt. "It's a crocodile tooth. Sewer King was here."

"Or at least his crocs were. Do you really think Sewer King's been killing all these people? He's not that smart."

"No, he's not. But we're out of options."

"So," the Boy Wonder trailed off as Batman swept away toward the bloody, slightly opened manhole cover. "Yeah I thought so."

Robin winced at the scent and sound of sewer water. Batman jumped in first and an audible splash met his ears. After shivering once and taking a deep breath Robin bounded into the dark cavity.

Batman had already turned on two flashlights and handed one to his partner. They tread through the water carefully, going against the current. The Sewer King had only been dealt with once before and hadn't made a peep on the surface of Gotham since. So why then, had he resurfaced now?

They'd followed the tall tale signs of violence until they heard a low growling and voices echoing off the walls.

"_Please don't! I swear I'll let them all go!"_

"Sewer King," both heroes muttered before running through the tunnels as quickly as possible.

"_I will not allow you to continue your loathsome actions_," a different voice proudly announced. _"From today onward these children shall remain with us."_

"_And there's nothing you can do about it, you piece of shit!"_ a second unknown man snarled viciously.

"_I shall escort these children home. Please take care of this vermin, Steren,"_ the first voice-the calm voice-ordered.

"_Heh, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this,"_ the gravelly voiced man sneered.

A sound like the sweeping of their capes echoed through the tunnels. Something dark blocked the dim light of the tunnel just ahead, halting the two heroes. They didn't know what to do, have no information about the criminals they were charging in to apprehend. They hadn't thought up a plan beforehand and now they were face to face with what could be some sort of poisonous gas.

The cloud of darkness swirled at the end of the tunnel, staying in one concentrated area, as if it were alive-watching them.

For a moment, Robin thought he saw eyes within the mysterious fog-Crimson eyes that bore into his own, reaching into his mind and violating his soul. He felt cold, frozen-his heart, his body. His breath slowed, his heart paused. Everything around him stilled: Batman, the sailed liquid at his feet. The only thing left moving was the shade. It shifted and swirled in place, hypnotizing the bird into a stupor.

It whispered into his mind. It whispered cruel things, kind things, truths and promises for the future. Whispered to him about his heart and his parents-it shouldn't know about the Graysons. Robin-Richard- should have been terrified, he was. But something, maybe someone, pushed the fear to the back of his mind.

While the world was stopped, while time froze and fears lay forgotten, Richard Grayson stepped forward, and slowly approached the lifelike phenomenon. He felt possessed. He wasn't himself. Robin would never approach a potential threat so lifelessly. It was out of his control. He was powerless to help himself and all he could do was stare as the fog shifted into the silhouette of a man much larger than himself.

He was a handsome man. Had angelic features-blond hair, pale skin, a warm smile. The only odd feature was his eyes. Their radiance lit Dick's vision ablaze. Red was all he could see: red eyes that sparked something in his heart.

'_Give me your all'_ he whispered. His smile welcomed the young hero, arms open and waiting. He had no idea what that meant but Dick would have given him everything he could.

In the midst of the trance no one had noticed the gun pointed at the blond man, or the pleads of a dying man just a bit farther ahead.

Then time resumed.

The sound of a pistol reverberated through the narrow passage. It was deafening to the only two humans, Batman and Robin. The bullet was quick, soaring pass and snapping the young teen out of his intoxicated state. It wasn't quick enough though. The blond morphed back into his previous form and let out a dark chuckle.

"_Until we meet again, Richard Grayson."_ And he vanished.

"Robin!" the roar came from Batman. The Dark Knight raced to his partner-his son-and fell to his knees, hands searching his body for any injury. "What happened? Did he hurt you?"

"I-I," he began but nothing cohesive came to mind.

The shooter walked toward them, silent aside from the soft sounds the water made from each step. Batman reeled on the individual, one hand armed with three batarangs and the other with a taser. Robin turned his head, still groggy to face the man who had supposedly just saved him. He was not a man at all but a boy. No older than Wally and Artemis in fact. His dark eyes told another story.

In the darkness his features couldn't be made out very well aside from the flaming red hair he sported and the grim frown he wore.

"He'll be like that for a while, Dark Knight," a voice with a hint of an accent informed the armed man. It wasn't the boy before them, but a female, who approached the trio and stood beside the young male. She too held a gun and a grimace, but her eyes scanned the Bat's protégé.

"Who are you?" Batman demanded dangerously.

"Just because we saved you does not mean we have to answer you," she replied, voice soft but equally dangerous. "Just know we are not here to harm either of you. We are only after the man-the monster-you saw."

"M-monster?" Robin finally choked out.

Her eyes, the same crimson shade as the man before, turned back to him. His eyes met her but the dread that he felt from the other eyes did not make its way into his heart this time. He wondered for a moment if that was good or bad. She smiled at him, concern evident in the slight hitch in her brow.

"We should go," her companion whispered roughly.

"You're right. This isn't the time," she agreed with a nod. She reached into her pocket and withdrew a small business card. With a hint of a smirk on her pink lips she flicked it toward Robin, who caught it. "If you're ever troubled by those who go bump in the night again, do not hesitate to call on me, young hero. I'm afraid you may just require my assistance after being marked by Nero."

"Nero?"

"Another time perhaps, Robin," she said with finality.

Her partner snorted and made a gesture too quickly with his hand. She nodded and retreated out of the tunnel, back the way she had come, while the boy fell to all fours and roared deeply. The liquid between them lurched up like a wall. Batman used his cape to shield Robin along with himself. When the water calmed Robin peeked down the tunnel and found the strange boy had disappeared.

He looked at the card for her information, but all that was written on it was _Sage_ in beautiful golden ink.

Robin's eyes wandered back to the young woman who stood at the end of the tunnel. Light from the surface revealed her full form to him finally. Possibly seventeen, with auburn hair flying loosely behind her she turned to travel through the tunnel on her left. Her skin was milky white made even paler by the dark red and black she wore. Her eyes, focused back on him for a moment, were no longer red, but a sweet gold, like honey. Something happened when their eyes met.

Robin grew tired and both his mind and vision went black.

_Sleep_ the woman's voice whispered to him, much like the monster who had called to him. And he did.

**A piece of artwork I found on tumblr of Robin as a Vampire formed this idea in my mind. I'm going to stick to the DC universe of the supernatural creatures I use as much as possible just for fun.**


	2. BITE

**I should clear something up, Robin and Sage will not be getting together. In fact, Sage has a romance, but it will not be with any team member. Robin may have a relationship amongst the team but I haven't completely decided who yet. There is a poll on my page if anyone wants their input known.**

Dick awoke early the next morning, fully alert. He felt well rested from his dreamless slumber and yawned before it hit him. His memories of the night before rushed back all at once. Head throbbing full of information, the young hero shifted beneath his comforter until he was free and ran to the door. He hadn't noticed before but he was dressed fully in his pajamas and free of the stench he'd been wading through the night before. Definitely Alfred's doing. Making a note to thank him when he saw his caretaker, Dick sprinted down the staircase and into the dining room where a small feast for one greeted him.

No Bruce in sight.

His stomach lurched happily at the thought of food. With a shrug the teen sat at the table and ate his fill until Alfred chose to sweep regally into the room. He always had superb timing.

"Good morning, Master Richard," the butler greeted once at his young charge's side. He poured a glass of apple juice for the teen, which he gratefully gulped down in a hurry.

"Morning, Alfred. Where is he?" Dick asked after the third cup of juice.

"As today is Master Bruce's day off he is in the study doing some recreational reading," he responded after a brief pause.

"Thanks. See you later," Dick cheered running out of the dining room.

Alfred watched him leave, one brow quirked in suspicion. He glanced back at the dining room, noticing the devoured meal. Master Richard was in no way a glutton, so the lack of food on each plate was quite chary. Apprehensively he cleared the table, mentally prompting himself to have a chat about this matter with Master Bruce.

In the meantime, Bruce Wayne still in his Batman garb took the slip of paper that he'd taken from Robin out from beneath his magnifying glass. He examined it for a moment and looked up at the sound of his adopted son's bare footsteps.

"Good morning, Dick. How are you feeling?" Bruce asked. He was obviously wary of his condition.

"Morning, Bruce," Dick responded. He was full of pent up energy for some reason and he wanted to let it all out by working on this case.

Bruce, suspicious of his vigor, handed Dick the card meant for him. Despite all his efforts he was unable to make heads or tails of the card and truth be told he was exhausted. While he left his protégé to examine the almost bare slip Bruce stripped himself of his suit carefully. He winced, only now noticing the aches in his muscles. It had been a long sleepless night and he needed to rest for a while. Luckily Dick would be training with the team this particular Sunday so he'd know where his son would be all day.

"Hey Bruce," Dick's voice echoed through the cave. A few of the bats overhead screeched, one flying circles around their workspace before reattaching itself to the cave ceiling. Bruce gestured for Dick to continue speaking while settling into his sweats. He nodded and spun once in the chair he perched upon. "Can I take this? I was thinking of showing this to Wally. There might be some kind of chemical needed to reveal a message."

He waved the card in Bruce's direction. The billionaire looked skeptical for a moment. So many things could go wrong. There could be a tracer of some sorts, or even a bomb-no he had checked. It was just a slip of paper. Then what did that girl mean before? How were they supposed to call on her? And who was Nero? What did she mean when she said Nero had marked Robin? It was all too much and for once Bruce conceded. They bid there farewells as the Wayne heir cracked his knuckles on the way to the manner. He glanced back at Robin-at Dick-whose blue eyes were focused on the card he had been given the night before. He held it up to the light. Bruce had done that first as well. He smiled fondly, recalling the first smile Dick had given him after moving into the mansion and donning the cape for the first time ever.

If Batman-if Bruce Wayne-had known beforehand that he wouldn't be seeing his son's smiling face for a long time after that, he would have never gone to sleep.

* * *

"Let me sum this up," Wally scoffed, skepticism dripping venomously from his tone. He waved the business card labeled _Sage _in his best friends face and continued. "Some sewer chick with freaky eyes gave you this card, told you to call her if some sewer dude with freaky eyes starts stalking you, and some other sewer dude howled and disappeared? That about right?"

Dick groaned and snatching the card away from Wally he walked away. He had told Wally everything, foolishly thinking he would believe the story, and had been disappointed. Robin had analyzed everything from the case files Commissioner Gordon had given them to his own cognitive memories. It was plain to him what he and Batman had been dealing with, and while Kid Flash was a non believer he had hoped deep down that at least Wally West would at least give his best friend a chance to no avail. He shook his head and plopped heavily onto the couch. Robin removed his glasses, thankful that he had secured the room beforehand, and glared into his allies bright green eyes menacingly.

"I should have never told you. I should have told Z instead," Robin groaned hurtfully. Before looking away he noticed the other male physically flinch but decided not to mention it. "I know I sound crazy but-"

"Dude there's no _but_ about it! You sound nuts and that's all there is to it," KF grunted. He rolled his eyes while Robin crossed his arms, looking everywhere but at him. "There's no way you could possibly think I'd believe that! Don't get me wrong, there are weirdoes in Gotham, but whatever it is you're suggesting-there's no way its true."

"You're right," Robin replied softly. He lifted himself from his chair and walked to the sliding mechanical door, replacing his shades to shield his identity. "I really shouldn't have counted on you to believe in me. No big deal though, right? I mean when your best friend throws a crazy idea at you how can you believe him? Your beliefs are always more important, aren't they?"

Those words silenced the redhead immediately. Robin's voice had been even, the way anyone trained by Batman would be, but it was lacking something. Wally had thought it had just been a joke; an early April Fool's day prank or something. He hadn't thought Robin had been serious at all. It was crazy-impossible even. What was real though was the dread and disconcert radiating through the halls of Mount Justice.

Miss Martian felt it all the way from the training room and as she froze from the overwhelmingly negative emotions seeping into her senses she was grabbed from behind and thrown to the training room floor. She groaned as the holographic program announced her failure and took Black Canary's offered hand.

"I'm sorry, Black Canary. I got distracted by s-something," the green girl mumbled. The lackluster sensations definitely belonged to Robin, while the grief stricken concern in reaction to the youngest team member was Wally.

"What happened back there, M'gann? It's not like you to be so unfocused during training," Canary asked, concern laced in her rough voice.

"It's nothing to worry about, really," M'gann reassures her trainer. Robin wouldn't like his feelings known. Not like this. She'd talk to him later, but in the meantime she could feel Superboy coming, accompanied by Aqualad. Superboy had a private training session with Canary after her. Everyone else had finished their mandatory one-on-one sessions.

Black Canary noticed the sound of two sets of footfalls, the first was solid and strong while the second was lighted and timed perfectly, and turned her attention to the Kryptonian.

"Superboy. Just in time," Canary said as a greeting. "Nice to see you, Kaldur."

"And you as well, Black Canary," Kaldur greeted, placing a fist against his forehead in salute. Canary nodded and he relaxed. "However I am concerned for your health. Should you training at this time? It has only been one week since the attack from Savage and his _Light_."

Dinah chuckled and approached the Atlantean she had become so fond of in such a short time. She placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry so much Kal. I'm- the League is fully recovered."

"Physically sure, but mentally?" Superboy questioned. He was much more clever than she remembered, and Miss Martian giggled at her perplexed expression.

"I'll admit, I'm pissed about it all, but we're doing all we can. We'll get through his guys. I promise," she said, beaming at her kids. Oliver laughed when she called them that, but she didn't care. Those kids belonged to her whether they liked it or not, because she loved them. And that was that.

As Robin made his appearance, appearing in the space between the two powerhouses of the Team, M'gann chirped her greeting with a mixture of authentic and faux happiness at seeing him after three days. He seemed miserable and she was concerned. He could usually fix his metaphorical mask in time to meet up with the group but he was evident he was far too perplexed at the moment. Robin greeted her back with much less enthusiasm but when Kid Flash entered the room with Artemis at his side he remembered why he'd come to the training room in the first place.

The young detective pulled at Aqualad's elbow and the Atlantean turned his attention to his young friend. His head tilted back toward the hall they'd all just come from but he nodded anyway, following behind the smaller teen.

Kaldur'ahm could tell by his posture and silence something was disturbing his friends chipper mood from just thirty minutes ago and it perturbed him.

When they finally reached the room they had been in when discussing the mole on Halloween Robin explained everything to him. Kaldur listened attentively, nodding his head when it was appropriate and making eye contact whenever his friend offered it. Robin had been pacing the entire time, only looking up a few times as if he were unsure the Atlantean would still be there. As he finished, Robin sighed and sank into the couch. He had mentioned the bit about Wally, not to spite him but because he needed to vent to someone. Aqualad was the best person to talk to when you had problems; he was patient and calm, answered when you asked him a question even if you weren't expecting him to, and he never judged the person ranting at him. He even asked questions in return.

"So you believe the man who has been killing in Gotham is a-" he cut himself off, scratched his chin and looked back at the bird across from him, unusually slouching. "A vampire?"

Robin nodded, head turned to the side.

"Stupid, right?"

"That is not what I was going to say," Kaldur said thoughtfully. He leaned forward in his chair and placed his hand on Robin's knee comfortingly. "I simply wish to know what sort of creature a vampire is."

"Oh," Robin blinked behind his shades.

"I have never encountered a vampire in my short time upon the surface, but I have come to understand they drink human blood and are unable to bear sunlight," Kaldur offered, unsure.

"That's the gist of it," Robin nodded sagely. "I never considered they were real before, but these cases could prove otherwise."

"I see," Kaldur straightened his posture and held a thoughtful expression. "Perhaps the slashes to the victim's necks are attempts at covering their tracks."

"Y-yeah, that's the conclusion I came to," Robin hesitated. He looked Kaldur right in the face. The Atlantean was too busy staring at the ground between them in contemplation to notice Robin's lingering gaze. Aqualad would never know just how much his young friend was glad he was their leader, his friend. "So the only question lingering in my mind is this: why snatch the kids?"

"They have been taking children?" Kaldur asked, finally looking up at the young detective.

He finally looked somewhat relaxed, leaning back in the armchair, legs and arms crossed, with a slight hitch in his eyebrows to show he was concentrating on this case with every fiber of his being. He frowned and nibbled at his lower lip, trying to go over every detail and failing to understand.

"Yeah I looked back and apparently each victim had been a mother or father accused of abuse," the young teen shuddered at those case files. He wasn't about to tell Kal every single detail, he wished he hadn't read them himself. "None of them had their kids taken away by the state, but apparently the nights they died the kids disappeared."

"So has this Nero been killing or keeping them," Kaldur questioned in a low voice.

"Then again, what if Wally's right?" Robin sighed, getting up to pace the room. "What if this is all in my head?"

"Robin, do you believe that Nero is a vampire?"

"Well yeah but-"

"Then until you have been proven wrong I shall trust your judgment," Kaldur said with finality. He smiled and stood before his cherished friend. "I have yet to find fault in your reasoning."

Robin gave Kaldur a soft jab in the arm and shook his head.

"I find it hard to believe you'd be open minded about something as ridiculous as a vampire being real," he chuckled softly.

Kaldur thought on the subject for a moment. Vampires were of the undead, were susceptible to sunlight and fed off of human blood to survive. He had to be honest with the Boy Wonder.

"I have heard of much stranger earth creatures," he replied.

"Do tell," Robin chirped as they exited the room together.

"One day I found myself wandering in the library and I came upon a most strange piece of literature," Kaldur began. "There were odd creatures, monsters I suppose, created by combining two, sometimes more, different animals together into one essence."

Robin blinked with a grin glued to his face. The usually calm leader he often looked up to almost as much as his mentor held what could have possibly been the most intriguing expression he had ever seen grace his features. Both dark eyebrows arched heavily downward in contemplation while his bottom lip jutted out a bit more than usual in a slight pout. Seeing Aqualad so confounded was possibly the highlight of his day so far.

"You mean a manticore?" Robin offered.

"Yes, a manticore. Uniting two separate species is a cruel experiment," the Atlantean mumbled.

"Don't think too hard on it, Kal," Robin quipped, patting his shoulder.

"On another note, friend, I have a few questions about this _Sage_."

"You and me both," Robin sighed. He didn't know what it was about that auburn haired girl, but something in her eyes attracted his attention. It wasn't like the cold and forceful nudge Nero had given him. He felt Sage's presence in his mind even now. She was gentle and comforting, but filled with an odd emptiness.

"Do you think she is like this Nero? A vampire as well?"

"Perhaps," he said after a pause. "But she's-I dunno-different I guess."

"Meaning?"

Robin halted his movements as they reached the end of the hallway. Miss Martian was in the kitchen baking something or other, Wolf lounged beside the dining table to wait for any scraps, and Robin could hear Wally and Artemis half whispering about something in the living room. He rolled his eyes as he and Kaldur entered the kitchen.

"So Miss M, how does a pizza sound?" Robin asked. He hopped up on the counter and swung his legs childishly.

"We have pizza all the time, Robin," she giggled, slapping his hand with a spoon. "Those are for later."

Robin licked his index finger, covered in chocolate batter and smirked viciously.

"Fine, Chinese then."

"We talkin' about food," KF asked, appearing beside Aqualad. "Cuz I'm so there."

"Well we were before you interrupted us," the bird growled. He sneered and turned away from the redhead in a haughty manner.

"Dude, what the heck?" Wally muttered, crossing his arms.

"Chinese sounds good, Robin. Why don't I go with you to pick it up?" the Martian girl offered.

Artemis walked in, swiped some batter and hummed happily.

"Yeah, I'm up for some Chinese," the blond declared, unaware of the issue her possibly-a-boyfriend was having with his best friend.

"Yeah, okay, Chinese approved, whatever."

Robin hopped back to his feet, hands in his pocket, and marched away with a concerned Martian and Atlantean in tow. He was headed to the zeta tube that would take him back to Gotham instantly, where his order would be ready and waiting thanks to his quick fingers tapping away on his phone within his hoodie pocket. The moment he reached the tubes he spun on his heel to come face to face with his two teammates.

"Look, I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but I just want to be alone for a bit," he murmured.

"Oh," Miss Martian backed up two steps. "I'm sorry Robin, I didn't mean to hover."

"No, I know. It's not you, Miss M really," he replied quickly. The last thing he wanted was to make another friend upset with him.

"If something should happen, you know how to reach us," Kaldur said with a nod, much less reluctant to let the youngest teen in the mountain go off on his own.

He waved farewell to them and made his way out of the mountainside. With a last minute change of heart he decided to venture into Happy Harbor. There was no way he was going to go back to Gotham like this. Bruce would ask what had happened, then he would have to tell him about how he had talked about the case to outsiders.

What had started as a great day had spiraled down into the crapper.

It was dusk now, on a Sunday evening, and Robin couldn't even enjoy the sunset. He just continued walking into the small town, looking for the Chinese takeout restaurant he had been told was decent, with no luck for almost a half hour. Finally, when it was night and the full moon shone brightly from the sky he saw the bright red neon sign. With his final sigh of the day, Dick trudged into the carless street to cross it.

A chill ran up his spine the moment he stepped onto the sidewalk and he froze. Something was coming. He could feel it in his blood, but he was unable to move. Once again everything around him slowed to a stop. The people entering and exiting the restaurant six buildings away were silenced and frozen in time.

Adrenaline kicked in, Robin ran. He mentally calculated the time it would take to get back to the tower, too far. Nowhere else would be safe and he had forgotten his utility belt while in a heated temper.

_Robin…_

The voice that whispered to him was neither Nero nor Sage. Unlike the pleasant waves Nero had been sending him he felt nothing but fear now. The sweat dripped into his eyes and he wiped them away frantically. Too late to open his baby blues, Dick's shoulder collided with a wall and he crashed onto the ground hard.

Robin let out an audible _ow_ and tried to get to his feet. The Boy Wonder blinked as he finally pulled himself up with the help of a stop sign. The streets were devoid of any life form beside him and the shadow looming from behind him.

"N-Nero?" he whispered. Another chill tickled his spine into an arch as the figure behind him let out a deep throaty chuckle.

"When I'm through, you're gonna wish I was Nero kid," the rough voice snorted. "Aww man, this is gonna be fun."

It was at that moment he realized who this man was. He had heard him the night before, in the sewer. Nero had spoken to him. This man had killed Sewer King, and as Dick Grayson stood in the streets of Happy Harbor, limbs completely immobile, he looked up into the full moon and realized he would die the same gruesome death.

Would his body be hung out to dry like the victims before him, or would his body parts be thrown around and smeared on the wall he wondered as the man approached him. Large hands grasped his shoulders, a pointed nose probed at his neck and inhaled.

"Damn kid, you smell good," he chortled. "No wonder Nero likes you so much."

Dick whimpered and flinched when teeth grazed his skin softly and the last thing he remembered was whispering his attackers name.

"_Steren…"_

* * *

After Superboy's training session he met up with the rest of the team who was short one detective. He focused his ears, listening for the youngest member's heartbeat in the mountain to no avail. When he asked about Robin's absence Wally made a snide comment under his breath, to which Artemis punched him in the arm, and M'gann answered he had gone out for food.

She was sitting across from Aqualad in the kitchen, chewing at her bottom lip harshly. Conner gave her a questioning glance before making his way to the refrigerator.

"_Conner, I'm worried about Robin,"_ she explained telepathically. _"I think he had a fight with Wally earlier, and Kaldur knows but he doesn't want to talk about it."_

"_You want me to try and get it out of him?" _the clone asked while pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

"_No!" _she shouted. He flinched and almost spilled the juice. _"Sorry."_

"_It's alright, but where is Robin anyway?" _

"_He went out to get dinner."_

"_Alone?"_

Kaldur stood from his chair, clutching his jacket from the back and headed to the zeta room.

M'gann and Superboy glanced at one another and followed him out.

Apparently Wally and Artemis had been just as concerned for the Boy Wonder. They had both gotten to the exit out of the cave just a moment before Kaldur, M'gann and Superboy could meet up with them.

They quickly devised a plan to split up and cover more ground and keep in telepathic communication with one another.

It was Wally who found his best friend not five minutes later. He was lying in an alley, east of the restaurant, blood staining his clothes, shades nowhere to be found, and gashes on his neck and chest.

"R-Robin…" Wally whispered shakily. "Rob!"

He ran to the wounded teen's side and dropped to his knees. Without touching the teen he called for help and just looked into the pale face. He didn't want to move him, he had read somewhere that you shouldn't move a body-NO! Not a body, Richard Grayson was not a body, he was alive- definitely alive.

Was he alive?

He was breathing. Dick was breathing. It was shallow and irregular. They needed help, and Wally did the only thing he could think of until their team arrived.

One of his arms cradled Dick's head and gingerly rested it against his chest.

"It's gonna be okay," he whispered. "You'll be okay, I swear, Rob. The team's gonna be here soon and we'll get you back to base and patch you up. It'll be okay."

Robin coughed beneath him. Wally jumped and screeched something but silenced himself when the moonlight hit Robin's eyes. What usually passed off as a bright ocean blue was gone. His pupils had dilated until his irises were gone, replaced by these dark empty holes.

He whispered something Wally couldn't understand.

"W-what?"

Robin pulled the business card out of his pocket, soiled by his own blood.

"S-Sage," he reiterated before passing out once more.

"Rob!"

The team collected in the alleyway and Miss Martian levitated their fallen comrade back to the cave.

Twelve minutes later on the empty street, a crow perched itself on a stoplight. It cawed mercilessly into the night and was met by the sound of another of its kind. This crow swooped into the alley and landed on a trashcan lid. Tilting its head, the black bird noticed a spot of stark white beneath the blood and filth. The creature stretched its wings and shook his feathers out.

He heard the soft click of heels on cement and turned to the entrance of the alley. Taking flight once more, the crow snatched up the business card and dropped it into the waiting hand of the female who whistled softly at it.

"Thank you, Noa," she hummed. Her red eyes gleamed in the night as she examined both sides of the bloodied card. The crow perched itself on her shoulder and leaned in as she stroked his soft chest. "Looks like I was too late. He belongs to the Light now."

**My apologies for any spelling or grammatical errors but I'm really too tired to go back and reread everything for the time being.  
Afterthought: Maybe I should search for a Beta Reader?**


	3. SCAR

**What? I update within a week? BLASPHEMY! In any case this chapter is for my three biggest fans. Hope you all like. And also, give me some **_**constructive criticism**_** you damn wankers. Thank you 3**

For almost a week the team had gone through the same motions. Before and after their training sessions Black Canary would find them in the medical bay visiting their fallen comrade, and they left behind obvious signs of their visits: Tufts of Wolf's fur were left behind on and around the bed, a visible trail could be seen, left behind by Wally's pacing, locks of blond hair could be found on the white tile from Artemis's nervous hair tugging, M'gann would leave a pile of cookies next to Robin's bed just in case he awoke while they were gone, Zatana had developed a nervous nail biting habit, the holes left behind in the walls both inside and outside the room were in the shape of Superboy's fists, and Aqualad, who only visited alone, peeled the labels off his water bottles and tore them to pieces. They all tried to clear the traces of their anxiety up but with their lack of sleep they missed the finer details.

Rocket was away on a mission with Icon and hadn't made any contact; the team was unable to reach her as well so she had no idea.

Robin lay still in his bed even now. Batman only came to see him once or twice while his teammates stopped by anytime they had a moment to themselves. It concerned everyone, but only Black Canary had the lady balls to say anything. While the team prepared for their training session the two League heroes argued in hushed tones.

Kid Flash was the first to be fully dressed for the group session. He counted himself lucky he didn't have a particularly complicated costume or any gadgets. And while technically Miss Martian had the easiest costume change, she was busy saying her farewell to Robin. Distracted, the teen sped down the hallway toward the training/briefing room, barely able to stop himself at the sound of two voices in a heated whisper-fight. Wally skidded to a halt just short of being seen and frowned as he realized he was catching the very end of their conversation. Batman turned away from Black Canary and began typing roughly at the holographic keyboard. An image of the Earth appeared and red dots in six areas appeared.

"What have you done?" Canary whispered in a mournful tone.

Batman regarded her for a moment before turning back to his previous task. After a few seconds of typing he turned and made his way toward the Zeta tubes, his cape sweeping dramatically behind him. **"Override. Batman 02."**

It seemed as if Canary would not receive a response, but as the computer announced the arrival of two new individuals he gave it to her in the most exhausted voice Wally had ever heard. "I did what I've always done for him, Dinah: anything I have to."

The tubes lit up and the computer introduced the newcomers. "Sage A05. Scratch A06."

Wally peeked out from behind the wall he was pressed nervously up against to get a look at the two unknowns. The first was a woman, no a girl, barely older than him but definitely taller. He couldn't tell too well from his distance, but she was a sight to behold. Her skin was milky white, almost gray actually, and the dark strawberry-brown hair that fell over her left shoulder only accentuated her paleness. Warm amber eyes scanned the room and her black heels make those noises Wally had always found cute on the floor as she walked up to Batman gracefully, not at all his height but just as regal and he respected that although she had to look up at him she was calm, and perfectly collected. Her olive-colored dress looked incredibly soft as the tail of it moved silently behind her and Wally stroked his neck while looking at her high collar and long sleeves. He felt as if he were choking just taking in the appearance of the dress. The last thing he noticed about her is how small her waist truly was. He thought it seemed almost sickly and he noted that this is what men his age found sexy. For all intents and purposes she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen, and although he'd never been into the "goth/emo" scene, he admitted it worked well on her.

Wolf approached from behind him, half growling and half whining, and Wally stroked his fur to comfort him. It didn't seem to help so he glanced into Wolf's golden eyes and noticed he was staring hard at the other presence in the briefing room. When he followed Wolf's line of vision he stiffened at the sight of another intense gaze. The second person in the room was a male. He was shorter than his female companion and seemed to be a few years younger. His hair was a dark yet obvious burgundy and very shaggy, falling into his face and onto the base of his neck. The boy's eyes were the same haunting black as Robin's from a week ago. Wally couldn't help but linger on them for a moment and feel an overwhelming sorrow, but with an emotional strength he did not think he possessed he turned away, scanning the kid for only the briefest of moments longer. He wore black belted combat boots, brown cargo, a black shirt with long sleeves and a red dog collar with, thankfully, no tags.

It was then he noticed how quiet it was and with a hesitant glance up he realizes all four of the people in the room were looking at him. Batman's mouth set in a frown, the mysterious redhead had an amused smile, the boy looked at him with no real emotion, and Black Canary turned away from him at the last moment but he noticed her eyes were red and slightly puffy.

"Umm… hi?" Wally waved awkwardly. He didn't know what to do and was at that moment Wolf decided to abandon him in favor of getting to know these newbie's. He cursed under his breath and the young boy who seemed to gain Wolf's approval let out a childish chuckle.

Batman conversed with the redhead for a moment while Black Canary pulled herself together and the kid stroked Wolf as if they had come to some kind of understanding. When Batman faced the hallway fully Wally went rigid once more. He appeared different from a week ago: his jaw stiff, his frown deeper, even his posture is a bit off from the Batman Kid Flash is accustomed to.

The rest of the team appeared at his side and he sighed heavily in relief.

"Oh, hello," Miss Martian greeted the unknowns in surprise.

The female gave a slight bow of the head while her friend offered a stiff wave.

"So, this is your covert team, Batman?" She asked in a way the team felt was mocking them. She sauntered up to them, her male companion following close behind. She analyzed each of them for only a moment before smiling and crossing her arms.

"They don't look like much," the kid snarled, arms also crossed.

"Do not use your words so carelessly. They may be young, but I'm sure they handle themselves against their opponents just fine," the young woman chided with a lovely smile. "Now, do not be unpleasant. We may need their assistance if my assumption is correct."

Artemis and Superboy tensed up while M'gann shied away behind Wolf who had previously joined them. Kid didn't know what to say at all so when Aqualad stepped in to take the lead he let him.

"I do not believe we have met. I am Aqualad," he offers her his hand and she takes it daintily. He noticed her skin was even colder than his. "And you are-?"

"You may call me Sage," she curtsies, making Artemis scoff.

Kaldur's eyes widened at the name, his heart skipping a beat in the process. This girl was Sage. Sage, the woman Robin had been obsessed with before… before…

"And this young man to my left is known as Scratch," she motioned to the irritable young man.

The boy now known as Scratch faced Sage and grunted. His sable eyes traveled to find Batman who had come to stand beside his friend and he raised a brow ever so slightly.

"Sage, Scratch."

Sage glanced up at the Dark Knight and nodded once. He started down the hallway and they followed. Stunned, the Team looked to their trainer, Black Canary, for an answer but she only shrugged and motioned for them to follow after the trio heading in the direction that would lead to the medical bay. When they reached Robin's room Batman and his two accomplices were already there. Sage, at the foot of the bed, examined the medical chart and the team was taken aback to find Scratch leaning into Robin's form. His nose was pressed fully into Robin's neck and he had been taking long whiffs of the Boy Wonder's scent.

"What do you think you're doing?" Wally demanded, the first to come out of the initial shock. Sage glanced up but ignored them all, going back to the clipboard so he rushed at Scratch, only to be stopped by Batman's strong hand on his shoulder.

"They're here to help," he reassured the speedster.

The rest of the team hadn't a clue what Wally knew: Batman's identity, his true name, his real relationship with his protégé. Wally knew everything about the thirteen year-old lying in bed, so when _the _Batman almost pleaded with Wally-in his Batman way-to let these two continue with saving his best friend, he could only nod and step back to his team.

"Really, what are they doing?" Zatana asks. She was late to the party and noticed them heading toward Robin's location.

"Those guys are supposedly here to help," Artemis scoffed.

"We _are _here to help," Scratch growled. He removed himself from Robin's side in order to stand with the redhead. She'd gone through the chart five times at least.

"So you have him under propoful and sodium thiopental?" she asked Batman almost flippantly. He nods.

"Sodium thiopental?" Wally asked. "Isn't that dangerous? And both of those combined-"

"What is propoful?" Zatanna whispered between the two other females.

"A drug often used for medically induced comas," Superboy growled out, glaring at Batman.

"And sodium thi-uhh-that sodium thing?" Artemis asked the walking encyclopedia.

"The predecessor of propoful. It's also the first drug the use when-" he cut himself off, eyes full of rage.

"When?" Miss Martian prodded.

Kid Flash sighed, shaking his head.

"It's the first of three medications they use during a lethal injection," he finished off for the clone.

"A lethal injection!" Zatanna squeaked.

"I don't understand," Miss Martian whispered sadly.

"Robin is in no danger," Sage informed the group in what could be interpreted as a comforting manner. "His vitals are fantastic and his red blood cells work it out of his system quickly."

"Too quickly," Batman added.

Sage nodded.

"Wait, hold up," Artemis snarled. She moved to the front of the group and looked up at Batman with anger. "Forget the fact that those drugs are totally dangerous for now, he's being drugged to sleep? We thought he was in a coma!"

Sage made a disapproving sound like a click with her tongue before placing the clipboard back in its slot at the foot of the bed.

"You got something to say to me?" the archer growled.

"Artemis, stand down," Aqualad commanded. He placed a hand on her shoulder but she only shrugged it away.

"No, Aqualad! If she knows something then she's either going to tell me willingly or I'm gonna make her!" The blond archer drew her bow and aimed for the foreign entity sitting at the foot of one of her closest friend's bed.

Sage stood with a menacing gleam in her eyes. She was not amused by the groups constant bemoaning, or the fact that they were prolonging this examination.

"Artemis, is it?" Sage asked as calmly as possible. "I know a great deal more than you think. Now if you would please calm yourself and lower your weapon while I examine the boy, I'll explain in just a moment."

"Tch, _'the boy'_?" Superboy says mockingly. "You're not that much older than he is."

_Conner, please calm down. _M'gann pleads. _If she can help Robin then…_

_Yeah I know but…_

"In any case," Sage continued as she made her way to the other side of Robin's bed. "How long did it take you lot to find him?" she directed the question to Aqualad.

"Kid Flash found him. We don not know how long he had been there before-" he answered honestly and stopped himself.

"I see." She frowned as she looked into the boy's face. "Scratch, have you got the scent?"

He nodded while Wolf trotted over and sat beside him.

"Good. You should head back and collect everything we may need," she said authoritatively while brushing some of Robin's dark locks out of his face. "I shall require the normal amount of guns, five times as many bullets, my usual work attire, and the remaining amount of food I have. Understood?"

"Yeah," he bowed once and walked pass the team, ignoring their glares.

When Sage was sure her companion had left she began removing Robin's hospital gown.

"W-what are you doing?" Zatana asked with red tinted cheeks.

"I have to see the teeth marks."

"Teeth marks?" Artemis whispered, looking at Batman. "Is she crazy?"

"I do not wish to be rude, miss Sage-"

"Please, just Sage is fine," the redhead quickly informed the Atlantean.

"I do not wish to be rude, Sage, but I think you are mistaken."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, those are scratches," Superboy interjected. His tone and posture let her know he did not like that she was there.

"You would think so," she chuckled while removing only the upper part of his clothing. The bandages their friend and comrade wore had been changed earlier that day and when the strange girl began to cut through them with a pair of scissors everyone, including the usually level-headed Aqualad, began to voice their opinions.

"Quiet!"

The team fell silent, shocked by the dark tone. Wally looked as if he was ready to snap at them.

"If she can help Rob in any way, shape or form, don't you think we oughta let her! Now shut the hell up and let the girl do her job!"

Kid Flash turned and nodded at the pale girl who simply smiled back at him. She continued undressing the wound and revealed the healing marks. Six slashes marred the pale skin of the young hero. They began on his left shoulder and worked all the way down diagonally toward the center of his chest. Sage ran her fingers along the wounds and sighed.

"These will heal with time," she whispered sadly.

No one said a word, just took it in silently while she continued to examine his chest. She pulled the sheets further down pass his waist, the hospital gown following. Her fingers trailed from the previous marks down to his hipbone in a feather light stroke. His torso was hard and toned. The boy was an acrobat, she could tell. He was thin and muscular with a lithe build. Perfect for doing dangerous flips from Gotham's tall buildings.

There was a patch just to the left of his naval. She knew what would be hidden beneath it and instead of removing it she covered the young boy once more.

"Don't you want to know about that one? It's the strangest of all," Zatanna remarked.

"No. I already know what that is," Sage replied. Her eyes remained only on the young hero. "An L was carved into him."

"How did you know?" Aqualad wondered aloud, bravely.

"I've seen it before. For example I have one," she informed them. "It will be the one injury he's received from that night that will never heal."

No one said anything to that. They all just watched as the young woman placed a cool hand to his forehead.

"You did the right thing, Batman. Keeping him here and asleep," she looked up at him. "You know that don't you?"

He made no effort to show he even heard the statement so she continued.

"I'll have to wake him for a few minutes in order to get some things straight. Do you mind?"

Batman, tall and brooding as ever, marched toward the IV drip and turned the knob until it stopped. "Give it a few minutes."

"Please," she scoffed. "In this condition your Boy Wonder won't need longer than one minute before-"

"B-Batman?"

Everyone went silent, everything went still.

"Perhaps less time," Sage remarked. She seized the dark shades from his bedside table and placed them perfectly on his face. "Good morning, young hero."

The Team stepped closer, crowding the opposite side of his bed from Sage.

Robin blinked groggily behind his dark glasses and made an odd noise that made them laugh.

"R-Rob, you're okay," Wally choked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Actually, I feel great," he moved to sit up and Sage, quick as lightning, helped him. "Hey, it's you! You're Sage!"

"I am indeed," she responded kindly. "I trust you are feeling well rested?"

"I-I am. Am I supposed to feel this good?" he asked, now ignoring his team.

"Well yes I'm afraid," she turned away and pulled a small old leather bound book from her sleeve.

"But wait, shouldn't I be dead?"

Sage chuckled.

"Why would you think that?"

"Well I thought that… Nevermind it sounds stupid."

"You believed Steren to be a Vampire?" she asked knowingly.

"Well, kind of," he whispered, glancing at Wally. He didn't look righteous like he had thought, just worried. It was refreshing. "Guess he isn't a creature of the night."

"He is," Sage corrected. "But a Vampire he is not."

"I don't understand," Robin said, head tilted to the side a bit.

"I shall explain it all to you."

"Can I ask you a question before that," the young boy asked.

"Anything," she replied invitingly.

"Are you a vampire?" he wondered.

Sage studied him briefly. The question wasn't posed in disgust or sick amusement like she assumed. Instead he seemed vulnerable, open to anything, simply intrigued by her presence beside him. She instantly knew why Nero had been so attracted to him the moment he sensed this boy's presence. His physical appearance was part of I, but it was much deeper than that. While his body and heart were young, his soul was old, full of mystery and knowledge, and sensitive to the supernatural. The child before her was precious. He would do great things with his life, and so Sage knew what to do. She had to save this boy no matter the cost. Even if it meant giving up the one thing she cherished most in the process.

With a chuckle, Sage's lips parted, giving way to the fangs extending from her gums. Her eyes, that soft honey gold, began to darken. It started from her pupils, the color red leaked out like veins until her irises were no longer the beautiful light from before, but a bloodied red like the liquid that began to pump faster and faster with each human's heart within the room.

Within a second Sage had reverted back to normal. She crossed her legs, presenting herself nicely, and moved the hair from her shoulder to her back.

"I am indeed a Vampire. Fret not though; I haven't ingested human blood in half a century."

"As weird as it sounds, Sage," Robin began, almost uncertainly but wonderfully mystified. "I'm not afraid of you. Not even a little."

Sage smiled affectionately. Knowingly.

"That doesn't surprise me, but we really should get this conversation back on track," she reprimanded the boy as well as herself halfheartedly. Turning back to her new charge's team she sighed. "I'll have to ask you lot to leave the room, actually I'd prefer if you leave this entire wing."

"Excuse me?"

This time it was Zatanna's turn to speak up. She may not have been part of the team as long as the other teens in the room but she was just as concerned about leaving him alone with a confirmed vampire.

"We aren't leaving Robin alone with you. Do you think we're stupid?"

"Not at all, Zatanna Zatara," Sage hummed nonchalantly. "You are all intelligent, accomplished teenagers. However I am not here to hold your hand. Robin is the young man I am currently concerned with and if you do not leave us be I shall make you lot leave this room by force."

Zatanna had gone pale, her eyes wide and her body still. She began to stutter something but Kid Flash ignored her, forcing his way through the crowd to stand beside his friend. He hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder and when Dick smiled brightly he relaxed.

"You want us to go?" Wally asked Dick.

Dick nodded once.

"Are you sure?" he had to be sure.

Dick nodded again.

"I trust her, Wally," Dick reassured the redhead. He turned to look Sage in the eyes, then back to Wally. "I think you should trust her too. I feel safe."

"If you're sure."

"I am," he reiterated.

"Then I'll have to trust in the blood sucker too. N-no offense, Sage," the freckle faced teen paled the moment the words slipped from his mouth. He hadn't a clue how it came out what with his foot shoved in there since his argument about Vampires with Dick a week ago. She simply shrugged and waved the comment off.

Wally smiled awkwardly and saluted. He took Zatanna and led her away by the shoulders, telling the rest of the team to leave them be. Reluctantly they obeyed, giving Robin some sort of parting gesture with words or actions. Aqualad was the last to leave the room, his hand firmly grasping Robin's too small shoulder.

"If you require anything, my friend," he trailed off.

The young hero nodded and bid his friend farewell with an innocent _"later."_ Aqualad shut the door behind him, leaving the Vampire to deal with a bird and a bat.

Batman nodded to Sage stiffly and strutted up beside his wounded protégé. He sat beside him on the full sized bed and motioned for Sage to continue.

"Wait, you're going to stay?" Robin asked timidly.

"Yes Robin, I've asked your guardian to join us. You are a minor after all," Sage said with a royal wave of the hand. "Besides, Batman cares a great deal for you. You should know he wouldn't just leave your side."

The Vampire smiled innocently while getting up to lock the door. Batman and Robin, Bruce and Richard, shared a look from behind their respective cowl and sunglasses. When Sage returned to the bedside she warned them both they may feel dizzy, and when the room began to spin, turning into a black abyss, they held onto one another protectively.

The spiraling stopped and both heroes were standing across from Sage. Richard was shocked to find Bruce out of uniform and instead in a suit. His face lacked the cowl from only moments ago and Sage began to explain as shapes began to form around them. The darkness disappeared and bright colors blinded the humans for a moment. They were in a circus tent; a familiar one at that.

"We Vampires have a _special _ability. It differs if one had a gift before their rebirth, but usually we take on the gift our sire provides through a blood connection," she explained though they were both still highly confused. Sage sat upon a chair that Robin recognized. It was used in one of the acts from Haly's circus, the one with the lion. "Mine is the ability to read, alter, and to a lesser extent control minds."

Both Dick and Bruce felt something press against the back of their legs. It was a chair identical to Sage's. They sat in unison, analyzing the circus tent.

"This place is from one of your most cherished memories, Richard. I thought you'd be more comfortable here," Sage added to their scrutinizing looks. "If not we can relocate."

"It's fine. I'd rather get this over with though," he mumbled. "But I feel a little violated. You know our names."

Bruce frowned at his son who only shrugged back.

"It's not like she wouldn't be able to just read our minds," he said in defense.

"In any case, I think it would be fair if you told us your name. I doubt Sage is it," the older man said.

"You would be correct. Sage is the name my superior gave to me. I doubt you'd find any interest in my name though, I died two centuries ago."

"Like he said," Robin scolded. "Fair is fair."

Sage smiled fondly, her eyes crimson now with the extra mental exertion.

"Before I died in 1793 I was known as Rosetta Medici."

"Medici?" Dick asked in astonishment. "Like the chapel?"

"Dick now isn't the time," Bruce warned. He turned back to Sage and allowed her to continue.

"Richard, are you aware you have been asleep for a week now?"

"N-no. I had no idea," he whispered.

"It was Bruce's doing. Honestly it was a very good judgment call. I thought I ought to inform you since I must force you into another medically induced coma."

"You'll do no such thing. Robin is fine now," Bruce all but attacked the girl.

"No, Bruce," Richard moaned. He doubled over, clutching his stomach on his knees. "I-It hurts. I don't-"

Bruce got to his knees to physically comfort his son.

"Dick? Dick!"

Richard Grayson moaned into his hands. His shades fell to the ground while he thrashed in his adopted fathers arms.

"Dick, what's wrong?"

"It hurts," Sage informed the billionaire. "His insides are burning, his senses are overloading, and he craves the taste of only one thing."

Dick stilled, his eyes rising to meet his father's similar cerulean. When Bruce made contact though he hadn't smiled; his eyes held shock, perhaps fright. Even in this dream world the affects were beginning to spread. In place of bright blue the same black remained, even the young man's sclera had gone onyx, devoid of any color.

"Keeping him awake will only hurt him, Bruce. You know that."

He shook his head, holding the boy closer.

"You know what's happening to the boy."

It wasn't possible.

"It's illogical of you to think you can stop this."

He _could_ stop this.

"If you allow him to remain able he will surely lose control. He'll kill. Could you forgive yourself?"

No. No he couldn't. And Richard would never forgive him either. What's a bat to do in this kind of situation? Go on without his most trusted partner? But how?

"Bruce Wayne," Sage called softly. She was beside him, one hand now stroking his hair motherly. Her vermillion eyes bore into his. "If you allow him to kill I will no longer be able to help him. I shall have to hunt the monster he becomes. Richard Grayson will be replaced by an evil creature."

_No._

"He will become a Werewolf if he tears into human flesh. Do you want that for him?"

He was silent for a moment. His mind was reeling with questions, stories, and memories. He wanted nothing more than to kill the little girl who treated him like a child and told him it was hopeless. He would too if she weren't the only one who could save his son.

"Help him."

"I will do all that I can," the Vampire graciously complied.

Bruce Wayne vanished in that instant, leaving Sage and Richard alone to speak together. Unlike her eyes that changed at will his sclera and pupils remained the same empty black.

She kneeled before him, took his hand, and gently guided him into a vertical, standing position. He was dizzy with pain but balanced like an acrobat should.

"Am I really becoming a werewolf?" he asked with a slight rasp in his voice.

"Yes," she answered simply.

The circus had disappeared. Instead they stood in complete darkness, still able to see one another perfectly.

"The only way to complete the transformation is by taking the life of another before the next full moon. If Nero had gotten to you before Steren that would not have been the case."

"Why did Steren try and turn me? I thought he and Nero were working together."

Sage took both the Boy Wonder's hands into hers.

"I'm not entirely sure of that myself, but I promise to find out."

"I have so many questions I want to ask you," Dick sighed wearily. He feared his time was up, but was only half right.

"I will be able to answer all of your questions, but it may come at a price. We don't have much time before your body fully heals so I need to ask your permission on a certain matter first," the Vampire said while flashing the same green book from before in front of his eyes.

"I'm intrigued."

* * *

Wally paced on the opposite side of the door, wheels spinning in his head. His thoughts never wandered away from the subject of his anxiety but they did grow. The Team hadn't been waiting outside much longer than two minutes but his fret intensified with every passing second.

Superboy had informed them that he couldn't hear them speaking through the door and M'gann found some kind of mental barrier she wasn't about to even attempt to pierce.

All they could do was wait. Wait and pace and bite nails and pull hair and tear labels. The group stressed in silence now and five minutes later Sage emerged, sweeping out of the room with Batman not far behind. He shut the door and when the teens began asking him questions he silenced them with a wave of his hand. Something about him was different.

"Batman, if you would please return to Gotham and make an appointment with a Father Greene, he lives in Florence. We will require his expertise," Sage looked back to the teen heroes. "You lot, follow me."

Like most Vampires portrayed in the media Sage offered no explanation. She simply walked away, head held high, expecting them to obey. Really though, they had no other choice. So they followed her to the living room.

A chill ran through the room the moment they sat down. Zatanna, whose magic senses were going haywire, shivered and held herself. The sensation tickled her senses briefly before vanishing completely. It was an odd feeling that came and went within seconds. What it was and where it had gone was the question that weighed on the homo magi's mind while listening to the Vampire Sage enlighten them on the situation at hand.

Robin had been marked by an old Vampire named Nero and attacked and turned by Nero's partner, the Werewolf Steren for reasons unknown. The only way to save him was to get in contact with a Father Greene and in order to keep him from reaching the final stage of his transformation in the mean time was to prevent him from killing a human being in cold blood. Robin was being kept in a deep sleep until they were able to locate Father Greene and figure out the cure for lycanthropy. In the meantime Sage and Scratch would replace Black Canary as their trainer for the next three weeks only, just until their business together was finished. When asked why she would help them Sage gave an eerie grin.

"Nero has stolen something from me," she said slowly. "If I can get it back, or even cause him just a little hell, I won't pass up this opportunity."

"Well yeah but you could be working with the Justice League, why us?" Superboy asked next.

"Isn't it obvious," Sage inquired. "Robin asked for this team specifically. It was his final request."

"I-it was?" the blond archer was astounded.

"It was," Sage confirmed. "Now before anything else you should have your final session with Black Canary. You'll miss it."

The Team agreed and as they left Zatanna paused. She glanced into the kitchen warily but found no one there. With a shrug she followed her team.

With no other distraction Sage felt the hunger arise from her core. She hadn't eaten since the night before and Scratch was too slow. Slouching on the armchair she sat upon, the Vampire sighed and closed her eyes, her teeth extending. Being a hungry Vampire was miserable, not having the option to drink from the healthy young teenagers was even worse. Nothing would please her more than to taste still pumping Kryptonian and Atlantean blood. She hadn't heard of any other Vampire being able to nip a taste from Superman or Aquaman. She could be the first. She could-

"No!" she covered her face with her hands and curled into herself. Her forehead touched her knees. She bit into her thumb and began part of her sick cycle of feeding of herself until Scratch could reach her.

"_S-Sage?" a soft voice called to her._

The Vampire in question looked up, eyes flashing dangerously in her hungered state. Robin stood before, shades nowhere to be seen, dressed sharply in a crisp black suit, black and white pinstriped vest, and topped with a vivid necktie that she could only describe as Robin Red.

"_You know, Dick, you don't have to hide. They can't see you,"_ Sage said with a hint of amusement. She enjoyed having telepathic conversations; much more private. _"I am the only one able to see or hear you."_

"_But Zatanna, she could feel me from the kitchen."_

"_A temporary side effect of dark magic."_

"_Oh. So you used dark magic."_

"_Binding ones soul to another is dirty business, Richard. I told you that from the start."_

_The acrobat flinched. She had told him he could refuse. Had told him that their souls would be bound until the werewolf genes had been dealt with or her soul had left her body. He sighed in surrender. It had been his choice and he had made it. He wanted to be able to help his friends somehow and even if they couldn't see him he would do just that._

"_Okay yeah," he groaned. "But did you have to use your Vampire mind control thing on Batman?"_

"_Yes, I did. Don't concern yourself with that for now."_

"_I can't help but be concerned about my father. You know Sage, you could be a little more sympathetic for my situation. It's not every day I get turned into a Werewolf."_

Sage watched the boy with a bemused expression.

"_Listen Boy Wonder, either you give helpful suggestion or I send your soul back to your body. Your choice."_

_He remained silent._

"_Good. Now tell me about this team. I don't need any personal information, just a breakdown of their strengths and weaknesses."_

_Robin complied with her demands. He noticed how her eyes slowly faded back from crimson to amber during their discussion and thanked the sun and stars when Scratch arrived. He'd come running to Sage's side, a bag of blood already in hand._

_When Sage nursed through four bags hungrily Robin knew now how dangerously close she'd come to murdering one of his friends. _

_Not about to lose anyone of his friends the bird realized he would have to watch her closely from now on. _

**I don't know if any of you know this, but Scratch was a Werewolf belonging to the New Earth DC universe. I believe he was a young boy, I don't quite remember how old, but a disfigured young woman named Sage Perkins befriended him.  
Obviously I've changed their storylines here, but I always thought it was a sweet story.**

**Also I didn't edit this chapter, sorry.**


End file.
